


You Say Good Morning When It's Midnight

by domeafavorharold



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First story, Internet Friends, Long Distance AU, M/M, Popular!Harry, Self Harming!Louis, They meet on vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeafavorharold/pseuds/domeafavorharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson decided to get vine one night. Half the students at his High School has one. He wanted to see what was so special about it. Louis ends up getting on Harry Styles' vine account. </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Louis and Harry become best friends on vine. They live far away from each other. Long Distance AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Good Morning When It's Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wants this AU so. I may not be the best writer but i'll try my best! Hope you enjoy! x

**Louis**  grumbles as he struggles to get his damn phone on. He's currently sitting on his bed, sticking his tongue out as he finally gets his phone on.  _All_ the kids at school has  _vine_ which is a stupid app that has stupid six second videos. At least that's how Louis portrays it. The students always bellow out the words _"Deez Nuts!"_ or  _"What Are those?!"_ Louis didn't think his head could hurt more than it already hurts. He waits patiently for the app to download. When it finishes downloading he opens it and immediately creates an account. He want's to see what's so _special_ about this app, Why does everyone use it and why does everyone quote it? he doesn't understand. He settles for the username Louis Tomlinson. Simple. He takes a selfie to put it as his profile picture and doesn't add a bio. He's done. "There." Louis mumbles to himself. He goes to his friends account, his only friend,  **Niall**. Louis shakes his head as watches his friends vines.

 

_"Hey, dad!"  
_

_"What is it, Niall?"_

 

_"What are thooooooose?!"_

 

Louis cringes and mentally face-palms. He hopes this isn't all vine as to offer. Louis isn't quite sure on who to follow, so he just follows half of Niall's following list. Unless they're students from their school, of course. Louis pauses when he's almost done following all the ones he approves of.  **Harry Styles**. Louis raises his eyebrows. He doesn't go to their school, at least Louis doesn't think he does. He clicks on Harry's profile. Louis' eyes widen at Harry's 3.4m followers. Why? Harry only has 50 vines! His last vine was from two days ago. Louis scrolled down to watch it.

" _Hi, Vine! It's been a while since I've been on but i'm back! I'll make more vines!"_

 

Louis couldn't help but smile. Harry was cute. Harry was more than cute. He had beautiful green eyes, he had brown curly hair that goes down to his shoulders. Louis wished he could see past Harry's shoulders. Louis scrolled a bit down to see the caption Harry put. " _VM me :)"_ Louis furrowed his eyebrows. What does vm me? He scrolled up and saw the big green message button next to the follow button. Louis follows him and then messages him. Might as well make the first move.

 

 _"Hi! I'm Louis_ (:"


End file.
